Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display, and TFT-LCD for short, is one of main liquid crystal displays. An objective of such liquid crystal displays is to increase size and resolution of the liquid crystal display panel. As the liquid crystal display panel becomes larger in size and higher in resolution, the density of gate lines in the panel is required to increase.
When the density of gate lines in the panel increases, the number of output processing units in the gate driving circuit increases accordingly. In the related art, the gate driving circuit converts input signal into output signal directly. In an ideal condition, when the same signals are input to the gate driving circuit, the same signals will be output at output pins on the output processing unit in the gate driving circuit. However, due to the property of process, it is hard to design respective output processing units within the gate driving circuit to have the same resistance. In such a case, when the same signals are input, the outputs will be different due to resistance difference among the respective output processing units within the gate driving circuit, and further results in inconsistence of signals input to the gate which brings defects of a great displaying deviation and bad imaging effect, such as uneven resolution, grey difference occurring at a display vicinity of two output processing units, bright line appearing, and the like.
In the related art, in order to solve the above technical problems, a method in which the width of line connecting the output processing units is made greater and resistance becomes smaller relatively so as to decrease output difference of respective output processing units within the gate driving circuit is applied. However, a defect of this method is that more peripheral spaces of the liquid crystal display need to be occupied, while requirement for the space layout and size of the liquid crystal display and the design difficulty will increase.